Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Matryoshka13
Summary: It all started with a dream. More than one version of that dream, to be exact. The dream that was once small and insignificant grew up to become one of the most feared things in existence. It was all because of it's Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm new FYI so this is my first fanfic. I love criticism, but don't be mean pleeaase. Oh and the italics are dreams, and the order of vocaloids are Miku/Mikuo, Meiko/Meito,Kaito/Kaiko, and Rin/Len. Sorry about any confusion, please comment and tell me if I should continue this or abandon the whole thing. Oh yeah, and I'm typing all of this on my iPod so don't judge the errors too harshly. Hope you like :3

_A girl, hair of teal, standing on a cliff. She looks up to the sky, face a mask of despair and sadness. She opens her mouth to say something when a scream draws her attention. "MIKUO!" She shouts as she starts sprinting towards the edge of the cliff, only to find a body impaled by the rocks in the ocean. The girl slumps to the ground, sobbing, when she hears a voice say, "Don't cry." The tealette turns and shouts, "Why not?! My brother just killed himself, my family is dead, my life is ruined!" "If your family is dead, then be the only one to go on living. You'll be the namesake of your family." The teal haired girl slowly looks up at the girl speaking, and stares in awe. The girl has short, feathery blond hair, creamy pale skin, and the most amazingly beautiful sky blue eyes. "You seem better than to commit suicide. Your job will be to live and be happy, even if it hurts. That's why everything happened and will happen the way it does." The blonde smiles once again, then fades away, leaving the tealette to cry, silently, and think about what she has to do._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "Whaa?" I wake up sleepily to the sound of my alarm blaring. "What time is it?" I ask myself, picking up the clock. "EEEEEK!" I shout. "It's almost 8:30! I gotta get to school!" I rush to my closet and yank out my school uniform. I frantically pull on my blue suit shirt with a red tie, a short red skirt, white knee socks and black Mary Janes while I hurriedly tie my hair up in twin tails with red ribbons. "Hey, Miku, you better hurry up, school's gonna start in 5 minutes!" Mikuo calls."I'm almost ready! I'll be down in a sec!" I call down as I pack my bag. Five seconds later I'm out the door, running frantically towards the school building.

_A young child, clothed in red, stands outside in her backyard, sword fighting with her older brother Meito, who has no clue that her sword is real. He laughs as he parries her jabs, causing the little girl to grow agitated. She eventually gets so mad that she takes her sword, jumps in the air, and brings it down, slicing him in half. He gives one final shout, then both halves fall to the ground, causing the little girl to shout in fear. The mother comes out, sees the child with the bloodied sword, and starts screaming and sobbing, wet tears falling onto the porch. The child looks at her mother, and walks over to her, asking her to be quiet. The mother shoves the girl away, causing her to fall in the muddy ground. The girls eyes flash, and in a second her mothers head is on the porch, while her body is in the doorway. The little girl, clothed in red with hair of brown, looks at her backyard of carnage and destruction, and starts laughing, while her mind clouds with thoughts of death."_

"Aah, this is the life, ain't it Meito?" I ask, leaning back against the bar's counter. "...yea..." Meito replies, downing a bottle of sake in one gulp. "Geez Meito if you drink that much you'll have a worse hangover than me!" I exclaim noisily, already feeling my mind start to cloud. "Another bottle o'er here pleease," Meito calls over the noisy clamor of people. " Be there in a sec," the bartender calls. "I don't like the bartender here. He's too..." I begin, when he comes over. "Here's your drink sir, remember, don't drink and drive!" The bartender says, then walks away. "...nishe?..." He answers, words slurring together. "Yea..that's the word," I say, downing another bottle of sake. "Hey Meiko, youseem... Different." Meito says, tilting my head up."Youseem... More pretty-like," he says, pressing on my forehead and lips. "W-whaddya mean?" I ask, a bit worried about what's going on. "Shuiuishs," he slurs, putting his face near mine. "You're mine now."

_A boy, scarf of blue, stands on a stage. His voice is like silk, it's like rainbows, it's like bells and water and sunshine warming your soul. People from all over come to hear even one word from his beautiful voice. What they don't know, however, is the deadly layer of poison beneath every word he sings. He sings in languages no one understands, so they don't know that he sings of war, death, and despair. He opens his mouth, sings just one note, and hears a scream. He rushes into the crowd to find his little sister dead, a bouquet of roses in her hand._

"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoikonda mura no musume Iroaseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku," I sing to the large crowd standing before me. They all scream hysterically, and rush to the stage that I stand on. "Kaito!" A small voice calls, and I see my little sister running towards me, only to be stopped by the security guards. I give her an apologetic smile, and turn to the crowd to continue my song. "Fukimi na youkan no kowareta tobira o tataku," I sing, and continue the rest of the song until it grows dark outside. "Kaito!" My little sister shouts again as she runs towards me, and jumps into my arms. "Hey Kaiko," I say as she looks up into my eyes. "Kaito-onii-chan, when will you tell me what you sing about?" Kaiko asks, and I reply,"Not until you're older." My sister looks up at me and says,"Ok Kaito-onii-chan, tell me when I grow up as tall as you."

_Two twins of both yellow and black walk together across a bridge. One is talking loudly and gesturing wildly, while the other only occasionally argues back because he is too busy thinking about his sisters beauty. The twins both walk quickly over the bridge, and step onto an old worn path. The girl with a bow tied on her head pulls the blushing boy down the path, but trips, and falls onto a thorny rose bush. Her body gets impaled by thorns, her throat torn out, and head ripped off by a hanging vine. The boy stares in shock, then falls to the ground sobbing and screaming, tears running down his face._

"Rin! Rin!" I call out as I grab my bag and head downstairs. "Rin! The bus is gonna be here any minute! You don't wanna be late on your first day do you?" I call again, grabbing a banana and slicing it onto peanut buttered bread. "I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" She calls out angrily. "I just...don't like the uniform. The skirt is too short!" She calls again. My heart leaps at the thought of Rin in a short skirt. "Well I see the bus now, come on, better huurry!" I yell as I grab an orange and run out the door. 5 seconds later I see my twin sister run out the door, short skirt flying up in the air, and barely make it into the bus. "I forgot breakfast," she begins when I pull out an orange. "Ohmygod Len you saved my life!" She squeals as she grabs it and starts peeling like a pro. "No problem," I say to her. "Anything for you.." I add under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is the real chapter one! Yay! I hope you like, and reviews are appreciated :). I just hope I didn't fail at this xD

Miku's Point Of View

"Where were you this morning?"

My friend Gumi whispers to me. "You totally missed Neru run into Kyoteru-sensei, and he got sooooooooo mad! She was on her phone as usual, and you know how Kyoteru-sensei is about phones, and she ran right into him! He almost yelled at her- he never yells, so this is a first- and Neru was all like 'I'm sorry Kyoteru-senpaaii~'. I think Neru actually has a crush on him!"

"Geez Gumi sounds like you have had a lot to say ever since the 5 minutes you've been here," I whisper back, smiling.

"Excuse me class, but I believe Miku and Gumi have something to say to us before I continue morning announcements." I stand up quickly with Gumi and reply, "Sorry, Kyoteru-sensei."

"Thank you girls. Now as I was saying, we have a new student arriving today. Her name is Kagamine Rin, twin sister of Kagamine Len, whom you all know." From behind sensei, I see only part of a body. Her skin is really pale, I noticed.

"Alright Rin, come on out and say good morning," Kyoteru-sensei says. The girl timidly steps out from behind him and says,"Good morning!"

"Ok class, what do you say?"

"Good morning!" We all reply.

"Ok Kagamine, you will be sitting with... Miku. See? The girl with the teal hair? That's her." Kyoteru says. I look at the girl, at her feathery blond hair, her wide, sky blue eyes, and say,"Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku!"

She sits down and says quietly,"Hi Hatsune-san, I'm Kagamine Rin."

"Oh please, call me Miku, since I'm going to be your seat mate from now on!" I reply cheerfully.

"Ok then," she whispers, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, why don't you sit down now? There's text books in the desk right here," I lean over and point,"and I help you with anything else you need. Ok?" I ask her.

"Ok," she replies, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Ok class, now that everything has been taken care of, why don't we..." I tune out Kyoteru's voice so I can get a better look at the new girl. She's pretty, with the most amazingly beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I can't help but wonder, though, why she has this sad expression on her face.

"Hey Rin," I whisper,"do you like pocky?"

"Of course I do!" She loudly whispers, then blushes and coves her mouth.

"Heh, well the you're lucky, because I brought some!" I whisper, smiling brightly at her.

"R-really? For me?" She asks, looking at me with her beautiful wide blue eyes.

"Yep! Here, have some," I tell her, handing her the box.

"T-thanks," Rin tells me, taking a pocky from the box.

"No problem," I say to her,"but since I gave you this, you have to promise to talk more, ok?"

"Ok," she says, smiling for the first time since I met her.

"Oh yay, you smiled!" I clasp my hands together and grin, while Rin giggles.

"Heh, yea, I'm really shy when it comes to meeting new people apparently," She smiles, then looks back to Kyoteru.

"I'd better pay attention, I have absolutely no idea of what we're doing." She tells me.

"Oh yeah, I'd better... Do that too..." I say quietly, blushing for some reason.


End file.
